Aftermath
by IrishDreamer4
Summary: Set in the aftermath of Haven's Fate. RWBY x SSSN; Ice Planet/Neiss, Wise Dragon, Shades of Red. Black Sun already had its spotlight.


" _Sun!"_

The monkey Faunus turned at the call of his name. His face brightened.

"Hey guys? What's up?"

 _ **POW!**_

Sun stumbled over, almost collapsing. He staggered on his feet while his hand covered the red and sore side of his face, his grin struggled to stay put.

A furious Neptune stared back at him, just before lashing out. "WHATS UP?! That's all you got to say?!"

"Where the bloody hell have you been, mate?!" An irate redhead yelled with a British accent.

"Some leader you are!" Neptune followed.

"No scroll call, no note, nothing! You just took off without telling us!" A green-topped, dark-skinned boy shouted, outraged. "We thought you could be dead!"

Sun chuckled, his hands out and up in surrender. "Sorry?"

"You're gonna be." Green-haired guy growled low.

"Get him!"

The three boys lunged at Sun who tried to escape but nonetheless got dog piled. The boys rolled around, yelling and growling, fighting like wild grimm. They paid no heed to anyone that got in their way.

"Oh my!" Kali Belladonna yelped.

"Watch it!" Ghira snapped.

"Sorry!" Sun managed to stick an apologetic wave to them before he was rolled away.

"Wow! Sun really pissed his own team off." Jaune commented on the sight.

"Yay! Another fight! Count me in!" Nora hollered, pumping her fists.

However, Ren grabbed her before she could join the fray. "Oh no you don't. Let them handle it."

Nora whined in his arms.

"Should we help him?" Oscar asked timidly.

Qrow shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Nah, let it get it out of their system."

By now, Neptune was shaking Sun wildly by the neck, almost strangling him. "You owe us big time. Bigger than noodles. Bigger than pizza. Bigger than video games!"

Sun made a funny choking sound. "W-What do you want me to do? Set you up with Blake's friends?"

Neptune snarled. "Not fun-"

"What is going on out there?! "

The newly reformed team RWBY stomped into the hall, with Ruby demanding answers.

"Can't a girl reminisce with her best friends in peace?" She shrieked.

"Sun!" Blake gasped, eyes wide and ears twitching.

"Neptune?" Weiss breathed, staring ahead.

"Weiss?" Instantly, Neptune let go of Sun, who dropped to his knees, gasping for air and Neptune looked over to the beautiful pale angel watching him. He stared back with eyes of disbelief. "You're here?"

The rest of Sun's team looked up and saw team RWBY. Their once angered expressions melted away to beaming joy.

"Little Red!" The redhead ran over and happily threw his arms around her. He sighed, relieved, as he embraced her, literally plucked her up off the ground, with her little feet kicking the air.

"Hi, Scarlet?" Ruby squeaked out.

Her uncle Qrow glowered at the pirate's red jacket-wearing form. "Hands off the girl, matey."

Scarlet immediately let go of Ruby, yet he kept his happy green eyes and wide smile on her.

"Yang!" The green haired boy cried at the sight of the blonde woman, making his way to her.

Upon seeing him, Yang made several funny faces until she settled on a pained grin.

"Uh...Sage! Hey!" Yang nervously greeted as he approached her. She waved, until she realised she was waving her metal arm and quickly hid it behind her back.

"It great to see you again." He smiled, brightening up his dark, handsome face.

She stared at him, admiring his face.

"What? No puns? No pick up lines?"

She tried to make a pun but all that came out of her mouth was a mix of a wince and a groan.

"I, uh..."

As she struggled to talk, she started to slowly creep away, going backwards to the nearest door.

"I...gotta...go...Bye!"

In a yellow flash, Yang left the room and Sage confused.

Weiss and Neptune stared at each other, slowly closing the distance between them until they were brushing chests.

"...Where were you?" Weiss finally spoke, her voice breathless.

"Professor Lionheart sent us on a mission." Neptune answered. He glanced around. "What happened to our school?"

"Long story." She shrugged. Then her eyes enlarged with a soft shine. "At least you're alive."

She remembered that Lionheart gave Salem information on his huntsmen, stopping Qrow from finding help.

Neptune smiled and they kept lovingly gazing.

"Why didn't you call us anyway, banana brain?" Scarlet questioned as he slapped the back of his blond 'leader'.

Sun rubbed his head. "'Cause Blake threw my scroll off her balcony."

Blake dropped her ears in shame. "Sorry. It was a stupid temper tantrum."

Scarlet nodded to her, acknowledging her excuse, and then turned his attention to Ruby. The first thing he noticed was that she was wearing a corset dress, exposing a little of her chest bone, a bit of her blooming cleavage. It made her look more grown up. Mature.

"I better go find Yang."

She moved past him, following her sister's escape. He watched her leave, leaning sideways to eye her hips swinging. Then Qrow and Oscar leaned sideways, blocking his view while both were looking annoyed.

"Eyes up, Smee." Qrow told.

Scarlet blushed as red as his name.

Blake touched Sun's arm, her face of concern. "Your team really roughed you up, huh?"

Sun rolled his shoulders as he released a painful groan. "Guess I deserve that for running off. At least your teammates didn't nearly kill you on sight."

"There's still so much to talk about." She glanced to him. Her eyes went big and soft. "I want to thank you. For everything."

Sun grinned and stuck his thumbs up, making her giggle.

* * *

Weiss and Neptune were in a world of their own. They wondered away from prying eyes and ears to talk by themselves.

They talked about what happened in between the months apart, how worried he had been about her and 'his idiot best friend', how she was stripped of the heiress name for backtalking to her father.

She also told him about Ozpin in Oscar, Lionheart's betrayal, Yang's mother and...

"Hold on...You were impaled!?"

And her duel with Cinder.

"But it was OK. Jaune saved me by amplifying my Aura with his semblance."

"Thank God for Jaune!" Neptune grabbed Weiss by the shoulders, pulling her in close to the worry in his face. "I could've lost you for good!"

"I'm not made of glass. I survived. Another scar to accompany the one on my face."

His hand reached up to touch her face. His thumb gently rubbed the scar slit across her eye. His own eyes were soft of deep emotion.

"I never thought I would never see you again."

Their eyes locked. No words needed to be said. All meaning, all emotion and all confession was in their gaze.

Their arms moved by themselves and wrapped around each other. Weiss gained height on her tiptoes as she reached up, while he leant down for her.

In an instant, their lips met.

In one simple kiss, their coolness melted away into something warm. Colours burst. Their body temperatures took a spiking height.

Soon enough, the need of air broke them apart. Only for a minute as they shared another long gaze before resuming their kiss.

* * *

"Yang?"

After wandering around the academy in search of her dear older sister, Ruby found her alone outside, curled up against a wall. Yang's wild mane of gold locks hid her crouched form almost entirely.

"Yang?

What's wrong

Her sister's eyes peered up while leaking water.

"I...had to get out of there."

"Why?"

"Sage was there."

"Sage?" Ruby was puzzled. "I thought you like him."

At once, Yang stood up in a flash, sprouting like a blooming sunflower.

"I do! You know how much I like him.

I just can't face him like..." She held out her right arm. Her robotic arm. "...this."

Ruby tilted her head, even more confused. "Your arm?"

"My new arm, Ruby. My metal arm! The arm I replaced for the arm that I LOST!" Yang screamed it out, trining to get her sister to understand without letting known of her insecurities.

"Yang..."

"I just needed to be alone now. A lot has happened."

"Uh..." Ruby didn't want to do it. But if that was what her sister wanted. "Ok. Just...come back this time."

"I won't be long."

They shared a hug and then Ruby walked away.

Once the girl in red was out of sight, the one in yellow released an incredibly long sigh. As much she wanted to show off her new arm to the guys, all of her newly regained bravo quickly went away when Sage came into the picture. She fondly remembered meeting him for the first time, drooling over him and hitting on him at any chance, only to have him coolly brush her off.

No way would he want to see her now...

"Yang!"

She almost jumped out of her skin at the cry of her name. She jumped again when she saw who cried her name.

Turning around, she paled with fear.

Sage had found her.

"I need to talk to you."

She ran.

"Yang, wait!"

He chased after her, although she was far ahead, having a good head start.

Deciding to use desperate measures, Sage tapped into his semblance.

While his most of his abilities and strengths were advanced healing which gave him the position as Team SSSN's healer, his semblance was Time Halting.

Like Ruby, he can fast. In a way. He can slow down time, appearing to move fast to those other than him.

And that was what he did.

His Wings and Roman numerals tattoos glowed hot on his dark skin as he quickly caught up to Yang, reaching out to her.

He grabbed hold of her arm.

The new one.

And accidentally yanked it right off of Yang, causing him to drop his semblance in alarm yet also made the girl stop running.

"I'm so sorry!" He apologised, immediately giving her back the fake arm.

Yang didn't say anything as she calmly reached out. But once she touched her replacement limb, a real, flesh-and-bone, muscular arm snaked around her waist, pulling her, flat against Sage.

"Yang, I want to talk about us."

Trapped in his embrace, she panicked again and started to ramble.

"What about us? Is there an 'us'? Was there ever an 'us'?"

"I hope there is. Look, Yang...after the fall of Beacon, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I was even planning on going to Patch to see you myself until Lionheart sent me and my team out. You have no idea how much I wanted to see you. You never return my letters."

She never read them.

She didn't even look at him as she put her metallic arm back on.

"You're only worried about me."

"I wasn't only worried. I was terrified." His hand cupped the side of her face, making her finally see his worried eyes and kind smile. "You were always so full of life, Yang. It scares me to have seen you so...lifeless." He pulled her in even closer. His hand moved from her face to the back of her head, where he pressed gently their foreheads together. "I can lose everything, anything but not you, _Gods,_ not you."

Yang sucked in air, taken aback. "I'm not the same girl you knew at Beacon."

"No, you're not. You're older and wiser. You learnt from your mistakes."

"Those mistakes cost me my arm."

She held up said arm until she realized the metal of it, but before she could pull it back, Sage grabbed a firm hold of that arm. Yang froze in his grasp, quivering as chills shot through her arm, despite it being made entirely out of strong metal. But his touch made that limb vibrated with life. Even more so when he kissed her wrist, leading to kissing up her arm to her shoulder to her neck to her cheek.

And then he kissed her.

Shocked at first, she slowly closed her eyes, sighing in his mouth. Her old self, _the flirtatious wild hot-headed daredevil_ , resurfaced. Her first action was to back her crush against a wall, slipping her hands under her coat and feeling his bare abs. He chuckled within the kiss, putting his hands on her waist. As the atmosphere spiked, Sage pecked under her chin, to which Yang threw her head back, blonde hair cascading down her back.

There were sounds of ruffled clothes and grinding, followed by sounds of moans, pants, and gasps.

* * *

After she left Yang, Ruby walked onto a training ground unknowingly, her mind lost. She was worried about her older sister. RWBY had just got pass their dark stages, but she feared Yang hadn't quite escaped hers.

They had been through so much. They all had. In one year, they lost so much innocence and good friends.

All she wanted was to go back to their first year of Beacon, where everything was easier, safer, happier, simpler…

The good old days.

"Alright there, Little Red?"

Ruby turned, snapping out of her daze. Scarlet was standing across of her, hands in his pockets.

"Oh hi, Scarlet."

"You look lost there, luv." He said softly, especially on the 'luv' he named her. "Wanna talk it out?"

Her lips clamped shut, unwilling to reveal her secrets. Then she realized they were standing on a training ground.

"How about fight it out?" She asked instead.

He smiled, nodding.

They fought long and hard throughout the rest of the night, until the sky turned warm orange and the sun dawned over the tallest building. Ruby's close combat skills went rapidly at her opponent. Scarlet, on the other hand, relied more on his weapons, as Ruby once was. He was lucky enough to keep up with the feisty red-caped girl and avoid major injury. He wasn't lucky enough when Ruby finally landed a blow on him, a single punch to the jaw that sent him flying across the training grounds before crashing in the dirt.

"Scarlet!" Ruby cried, shocked at what she had just done. She ran over to him and dropped to her knees beside his laying form.

"Oi…" Scarlet groaned as he touched his jaw. "You got a mean right hook there."

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright." He gazed up at her, his face baring a goofy smile. "Gosh, you're beautiful."

Ruby twitched as if he had struck her instead. Scarlet laughed, finding literally her every move cute. He always found her cute. He found her cute when he first met her, the shy way she glanced at her and spoke a little 'hello.' This little crush he possessed on her only grow overtime as he spent more time with her, as he longed for her after the fall of Beacon and after she turned up out of nowhere in his school, blossomed into a _woman._

His arm shot up to gently grab hold of the back of her head, pulling her down as he lifted his head up to take her lips with his own, muffling her squeak.

At first, she was surprised, flaying her arms in a mad manner while he just held onto her, not moving a muscle. But eventually, she felt a sense of peacefulness take her over, lulling her into closing her eyes, gently pressing her lips against Scarlet's, finally welcoming the kiss.

This kiss brought a hopeful possibility of happier times ahead, a happy ever after just around the corner.

His hand moved through her hair, combing thin dark strands. His whole arm looped around her, his strength pulling her down where he rolled them over. Now she was the one lying down and he was the one on top. The kissing became more heated, more hands on the bodies. The couple wordlessly decided to take a chance in a time where tomorrow might be their last day alive. Scarlet broke the kiss first, only to nip at her neck like a Beowolf, causing her to roll her head back against the ground.

"Oh…my… **GOD!** "

The sudden cry jolted the couple out of their lovey-dovey haze. Their heads turned to see their friends standing there, gobsmacked. Jaune, Nora, Ren, Sun, Neptune, Weiss, and Blake. It was Nora who had shouted, just voicing her friends' surprise.

Startled, Scarlet and Ruby scrambled up to their feet, looking away from each other in embarrassment, their clothes dishevelled, blushing red as their names.

An awkward silence filled the field.

…

…

…

"Your uncle is gonna kill me, isn't he?" Scarlet asked Ruby.

"Forget Qrow! Yang is gonna murder you!" Weiss answered, knowing too well how protective the blonde was over her little half-sister.

"Who am I gonna murder?"

Said sister showed up with her new boyfriend, both appearing as tousled as Ruby and Scarlet. Once she came up to the group, Yang immediately saw a pulsating red hickey on Ruby's neck.

Her eyes narrowed. "Where did you get that?"

Ruby's eyes darted down. "Yang, your fly is down."

"Oh." Without a care, Yang zipped it up with a wink to Sage.

Sage blushed yet he smiled, pleased that Yang was behaving her old self.

"Now…" Yang turned to Ruby. "Where did you get that hickey?"

"I, uh…"

"From him?" The glare Yang gave Scarlet scared him enough to shake his knees.

"All we did was kiss! I didn't do the…'thing' with him!"

"But you wanted to!"

"You did it with Sage!"

"I'm legal! You're barely old enough to drink!" Then Yang whipped her furious head around to Scarlet, her lilac eyes converting to red. Hot flames licked at her skin as she slowly approached him. "As for you, pirate boy…"

"Now, babe…" Sage tried to calm her down, a hand on her arm that was unfortunately shrugged off.

"Oh bloody Hell!"

Scarlet dashed away, fast as Neptune running from water, away from the overprotective big sister of his crush. Bursting into flames, Yang chased after Scarlet (running past Qrow who was knocked out drunk), and Ruby screaming after them.

"Yang, don't kill him!"


End file.
